Conventional light strings typically include twisted wire pairs with lighting assemblies (e.g., a socket and bulb arrangement) that extend or face generally radially outward therefrom. The rotational orientation of the lighting assemblies tend to be random. That is, the prominent direction of illumination of the lighting assemblies may be different from one lighting assembly to the next, such that some lighting assemblies face in a direction that is substantially opposite other lighting assemblies. Accordingly, in some applications, various lighting assemblies face in directions that are disfavored (e.g., inward and toward the trunk portion of an artificial tree rather than outward and away from the trunk portion). This can cause a non-uniform appearance in the lighting pattern as visualized from the perspective of a person viewing the light pattern, and give the general appearance that some of the lighting assemblies are substantially dimmer or missing altogether.
A light string that remedies these deficiencies would be welcomed in the decorative lighting arts.